In the moonlight
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Loup-garou, ami, amant, Mauraudeur, sorcier, professeur, homme tout simplement. Les facettes de Remus Lupin sont multiples. Peut-on décrire un tel homme en quelques mots ? Peut-on prétendre cerner celui qu'on connaît à peine ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer !
1. Amours

_Ce recueil a été écrit pour **Picotti**, joyeux Noël Picou !_

* * *

**A COMME… AMOURS**

Remus se regarda dans la glace. Il palpa son visage, à gauche, à droite, puis grimaça. Il avait encore une bosse là. Et un bleu n'allait pas tarder à apparaître ici. Il allait finir jaune, puis violacé, ça allait être magnifique encore, tiens.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait tellement de chance. Il s'amochait souvent. Il se détailla encore un peu. Il évitait habituellement de le faire, cela lui mettait le moral à zéro, mais là, il se sentait attiré par son reflet. Il avait besoin de le voir, pour une fois. Un visage bien amoché donc, des cheveux châtain clair qui tombait sur sa mâchoire et grisonnait un peu. Des yeux quelconques et une bouche assez fine. Il descendit.

C'était là que ça faisait mal. Autant il avait une assez belle gueule d'après ce qu'on lui disait, autant le reste était assez misérable. Ses épaules étaient carrées, mais il avait si peu de graisse qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de muscles. Il était mince, trop, maigre même. Des cicatrices barraient son torse légèrement velu. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était d'un charme ravageur. Ses jambes étaient à peu près dans le même état.

Bon, d'accord. Il n'était pas trop mal doté niveau biscuit. Enfin comment voulez-vous attirer une fille avec un corps aussi couturé que celui de Maugrey Fol Œil ? Non pas qu'il n'aime pas le personnage hein, il lui était assez sympathique quand il faisait beaucoup d'efforts, mais ça n'était pas vraiment un canon de la beauté.

D'ailleurs, c'était bien simple, il n'était pas sorti avec beaucoup de femmes. A Poudlard déjà, elles n'avaient pas été bien nombreuses, celles qui avaient osé l'approcher. Il n'avait pas la classe mystérieuse de Sirius, pas le bagout de James, c'était certain. Il était plutôt taciturne, plutôt réservé, plutôt effacé. Et puis il était devenu préfet, une raison de plus de ne pas vouloir de lui. Trop dangereux.

Il y en avait bien eu une ou deux. Elles étaient gentilles, elles étaient chez Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, s'il se souvenait bien. Une blonde et une brune. Toutes deux l'avaient aimé, du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. La première l'avait vraiment aimé en tout cas, il en était sûr, elle était éperdument amoureuse même. Il en avait été tellement gêné, de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre tout ce qu'elle lui donnait, qu'il avait fini par la quitter.

La seconde… eh bien la seconde ne cherchait qu'à atteindre Sirius à travers lui. Comme si ça allait fonctionner. Ne savait-elle donc pas qu'ils étaient trop amis pour se faire ça ? Quand Remus l'avait compris, il avait pourtant dit au brun qu'il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, qu'il s'en fichait. Son ami l'avait traité d'idiot et superbement ignoré la fille. Et pourtant, elle était diablement jolie, tout à fait à son goût.

Elles avaient été les seules à risquer de se montrer à ses côtés, les seules à tenter leur chance. Les autres n'avaient pas dû le trouver assez à leur goût, assez attirant, pour vouloir de lui. Elles avaient sans doute raison. Il n'était pas vraiment un bon parti, elles étaient bien mieux avec les autres jeunes hommes de son âge, ça n'était pas ce qui manquait.

Sans compter tous les secrets qu'il traînait avec lui. Tout ce qu'il refusait de dire. Tout ce qu'il cachait. Comment leur dire, aux quelques-unes qui se risquaient à le séduire, qu'il était bardé de cicatrices ? Comment leur expliquer qu'elles séduisaient un monstre ? Comment leur expliquer qu'il risquait de leur arracher la tête d'un coup sans y faire attention si la bête prenait le dessus ? Comment leur dire qu'il ne les méritait pas ? Comment leur dire qu'elles étaient trop bien pour lui ? Comment rester auprès d'elle quand il devait fuir ?

Alors oui, c'était vrai, il avait fui. Souvent. Alors qu'il traînait dans un bar, et qu'une fille l'approchait, il discutait avec quelques minutes, avant de se rendre compte de son manège, et de fuir. Il était lamentable. Et elles devaient le trouver lamentables, toutes. Certains se seraient noyés dans les conquêtes pour oublier leur monstruosité, lui n'y arrivait même pas.

Il n'arrivait même pas à coucher avec toutes ces filles qui l'attiraient. Il se l'interdisait. Sa conscience le lui interdisait. Il n'avait pas le droit de les toucher, pas le droit de les souiller, pas le droit de les abuser. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur mentir, et ne pouvait leur dire la vérité.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'exister, alors qu'en était-il du droit d'aimer ?


	2. Bête

**B COMME… BETE**

Presque d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ils avaient toujours été deux en lui. Depuis ses cinq ans, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il devait partager son corps, son âme, avec celle qu'il appelait la bête. Il ne voyait pas comment l'appeler autrement.

Ça n'était pas le loup sexy que tous imaginaient, celui qui lui donnait un côté animal si attirant, et si envoûtant. Ça n'était pas quelque chose de gentil, de bestial mais agréable. Ça n'était pas du tout un avantage.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi des femmes pouvaient être attirées par la bête alors qu'elle pouvait leur arracher la tête. Il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'attirant dans toutes les cicatrices qu'il traînait, dans ce passé qui le hantait, dans les nuits de pleine lune qui le laissaient épuisé et meurtri.

D'ailleurs, elles ne s'y trompaient pas longtemps. Elles se rendaient rapidement compte du monstre qu'il était. Elles comprenaient facilement ce qui l'habitait. Elles finissaient enfin par voir la bête. Et elles prenaient peur, évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Elle était omniprésente, et il ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire. Elle était toujours là, tapie quelque part, à attendre son heure. Il la sentait prendre ses aises quand il ne faisait pas attention. Il la sentait modifier son caractère, l'obliger à se renfermer, devenir taciturne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mêle aux autres humains, elle ne voulait pas toucher ceux qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Elle l'obligeait à rester seul.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à y parvenir. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence aux autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient à quel point il était différent. Même si tous le savaient.

Elle envahissait tous ses souvenirs. De toute façon, elle avait presque toujours été là. Elle avait noirci toutes ses pensées depuis son enfance. Elle l'avait obligé à ne pas aller à l'école mais à avoir une succession de professeurs particuliers, effrayés par ce qu'il était et qui s'enfuyaient les uns après les autres. Elle l'avait empêché d'avoir de vrais amis, d'aller chez eux, d'organiser des goûters. Elle avait changé la date de son anniversaire. A présent, celui qu'il était n'était pas né le 10 mars mais le jour de sa morsure, c'était ce jour-là, son anniversaire, le jour qui l'avait fait pleurer chaque année de son enfance. En bref, elle l'avait toujours empêché d'être normal.

Normal. Un mot dont il avait rêvé. Certains auraient dit qu'être normal c'était être banal. C'était ce que Lily disait. Que s'il n'était pas normal, alors il était intéressant, car il ne ressemblait pas à tous ces moutons qui ne faisaient que suivre les autres, sans volonté propre, sans envies propres, sans avenir propre. Il ne se laissait pas mener par le bout du nez. il ne suivait pas les autres juste pour dire qu'il faisait pareil et qu'il se fondait dans la masse.

Combien de fois avait-il essayé de lui expliquer que c'était tout le contraire ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il était mené par la bête en lui, que c'était souvent elle qui décidait ? Comme elle avait décidé de son avenir, comme elle avait décidé de le détruire petit à petit, de l'empêcher de faire des études, d'avoir un métier correct, une vie décente. Comme elle l'empêchait de vivre, tout simplement.

Combien de fois avait-il essayé de lui dire qu'il rêvait d'être comme ces moutons de panurge ? Il aurait rêvé qu'on lui dise qu'il était trop normal, trop ennuyeux, trop banal. Il aurait rêvé de ressembler à tous les autres et d'avoir cette existence qu'ils qualifiaient de si ennuyeuse quand lui la trouvait incroyable. Il aurait rêvé qu'on ne le traite pas différemment des autres, qu'on ne prenne pas de gants avec lui, qu'on le considère tel un homme comme un autre.

Mais tout ça n'arrivait jamais. La bête y veillait. Elle ne sommeillait jamais bien longtemps. Chaque mois, elle lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas la contrôler. A chaque pleine lune, elle le mutilait un peu plus, pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir, pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas la maîtriser, pour lui faire payer son enfermement.

Plus les années passaient et plus elle se déchaînait. Il ne la maîtrisait pas du tout. Elle l'épuisait pleine lune après pleine lune. Elle se renforçait, grandissait en même temps que lui, prenait sa force dans son énergie. Lui montrait inlassablement sa présence. Comme s'il avait pu l'oublier.

Et un jour, elle finirait par le tuer.


	3. Confiance

**C COMME… CONFIANCE**

« Vous ne pouviez rien faire, Remus. Le secret a été révélé… » Annonça calmement Albus Dumbledore.

« Quel secret, Professeur ? Et si bien sûr que si, j'aurais dû être là, j'aurais pu, j'aurais… » Répondit nerveusement le concerné, en se tordant les mains, baissant les yeux, s'agitant autour de la table de son salon.

« James et Lily étaient protégés par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Personne n'aurait pu les trouver tant que le Gardien du secret ne révélait pas ce qui lui avait été confié. Sirius avait été choisi par James, c'est pour ça que… »

« Qu'il les a tués ? C'est ce que vous cherchez à me dire, Albus ? Sirius les a tués ? Il les a livrés comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis ? Il a osé trahir leur confiance ? » L'interrompit Remus, cassant.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais à quel point ils étaient importants pour vous. Et je ne comprends pas plus que vous le geste de Monsieur Black. Je vous avoue que je n'y aurais pas cru sans l'intervention de ce pauvre Peter. »

« Lui au moins, a essayé de l'arrêter… Il n'était pas lâche. » Murmura douloureusement le jeune homme.

« Remus, vous ne pouviez pas… »

« Je crois que j'aimerais rester seul. Professeur. Je suis désolé. »

« Non bien sûr, je comprends. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez que Poudlard ainsi que moi-même serons toujours disposés… »

« Je sais. Merci. »

Alors que le vieil homme disparaissait dans un petit bruit, Remus s'effondra sur le canapé défoncé de son salon. Il en avait vécu de belles, celui-là tiens. Il était sans doute temps de le changer, il pouvait même sentir les ressorts sous ses fesses. Mais il n'avait pas les moyens. Et en cet instant présent, sincèrement, il avait plutôt envie de le réduire en charpie. A dire vrai, il aurait bien réduit en charpie tout l'appartement minable qu'il occupait, si ça avait pu un tant soit peu le soulager. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela serve à grand-chose. A part à se retrouver dans une situation encore plus détestable que celle dans laquelle il était.

Seul. Comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était comme si tout un pan de lui était parti, comme s'il n'était plus totalement lui-même. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur, il n'était plus pareil, il avait changé. Certains auraient dit que c'était normal, qu'on changerait à moins. Mais lui n'avait pas l'habitude. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que toutes ces personnes prennent un jour autant de place dans sa vie, et dans son esprit. Il avait trouvé une famille, des amis, quelques personnes entre lesquelles il se sentait bien. Et à présent…

A présent, il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et les restes fumants de quatre vies. James et Lily étaient décédés depuis quelques jours déjà mais Dumbledore n'avait pu le prévenir que maintenant, à cause de la pleine lune. Il n'avait même pas senti quoi que ce soit pendant la nuit où il était mort. On disait que quand des personnes qui nous étaient chères allaient très mal, une sorte de lien qui les unissait à nous se tordait, et nous le faisait sentir. Lui, il n'avait rien pu sentir. Rien du tout. Parce que la bête avait tout annihilé.

Il n'avait même pas senti quand ils étaient morts, il n'avait rien ressenti non plus quand Peter avait poursuivi Sirius de façon si courageuse, et quand il avait fini par tomber lui aussi. Il n'avait rien pu entendre du cri de victoire de Sirius, mais dont l'idée lui glaçait le sang. Rien du tout. Il avait été isolé, sans eux, pendant quelques jours, et en si peu de temps, c'était tout son monde qui s'était effondré.

Si seulement… Non, comment auraient-ils pu de toute façon ? Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Un naïf. Mais quand même, si seulement… Si seulement il avait été digne de leur confiance. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas eu peur qu'il puisse basculer, changer de camp. Si seulement ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il aimait tellement Lily que jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça à la seule personne qui l'ait jamais aussi bien compris. Jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire ça, ni à James, ni au petit Harry. Jamais il n'aurait pu les trahir, il aurait donné sa vie pour eux.

Mais comment faire confiance à un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à Sirius ? Il était leur meilleur ami, presque le frère de James, il avait vécu avec eux, il avait assisté à leur amour, à leur mariage, à la naissance de leur petit garçon. Il avait été présent à toutes les étapes importantes de leur vie, comme lui y avait été. Il avait été celui qui avait rejeté sa famille, qui avait porté fièrement son nom, d'une autre façon, à la Gryffondor. Il était celui qui semblait tellement droit et intègre que jamais ils n'auraient pu douter de son abnégation, de son implication dans leur bonheur, et de sa fidélité.

Lui, lui n'avait pas été aussi digne de confiance. Il n'avait même pas su voir que Sirius les trahissait, il n'avait même pas su s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il était son ami, son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas été digne de James et Lily, ni de Peter qui lui au moins avait eu le courage de vouloir l'arrêter dans sa folie.

Remus se sentait… vidé. Trahi. Déçu. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi bon qu'il le pensait, il n'avait pas autant changé qu'il le pensait. Il était toujours ce monstre à la peau d'homme. Il était toujours celui à qui on ne faisait qu'à moitié confiance parce qu'on ne pouvait pas plus. Il n'était pas celui à qui James et Lily avaient demandé d'être le Gardien. Il n'était pas celui qui avait pu prouver son amitié.

Il était celui qui restait. Le dernier des Mauraudeurs, si ce mot voulait encore dire quelque chose. A vrai dire, il n'en était plus très sûr à présent. Comment pouvait-on dire ça alors que leur groupe avait explosé à cause de l'un d'entre eux ?

Une chose était sûre. Il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à un être humain.


	4. Détraqueurs

**D COMME… DETRAQUEURS**

Il était mal en leur présence. C'était pour ça qu'il n'y allait pas, après tout. Même après toutes ces années. Et puis aujourd'hui, il était sorti, il s'était évadé apparemment, alors ça ne servait plus à rien. D'ailleurs, Remus avait bien pu voir dans le Poudlard Express, quand il avait aidé le jeune Harry Potter, comme il était désagréable de rencontrer des détraqueurs. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Leur souffle lui glaçait le sang. Lui qui avait tendance à avoir une chaleur corporelle plus élevée que la moyenne se retrouvait congelé comme un vulgaire glaçon. Il sentait le froid s'insinuer dans ses veines, le prendre à la gorge et au cœur, lui tordre l'estomac et faire remonter la bile le long de son œsophage. Il sentait la tristesse et le malheur par tous les pores de sa peau. Il voyait remonter tous les vieux souvenirs de douleur, tout ce qui avait fait de lui celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il revivait l'attaque, encore et encore, les crocs s'insérant dans sa chair et le souffle fétide qui lui soulevait le cœur. Il revivait encore et encore les brimades et les méchancetés, les visages contrits de ses parents, la douleur dans leurs rides et l'horreur de sa propre existence. Il revoyait toutes les premières nuits dans la cabane hurlante, entre ces murs suintant de saleté et de moisissure, entre les débris de meubles qu'il avait arrachés, et la peur des habitants quand ils l'évoquaient.

Il revoyait les lendemains à l'infirmerie, où il se sentait si mal qu'il aurait voulu en crever, si mal qu'aucun os ni aucun muscle ne semblait avoir été épargné, comme s'il avait été écartelé. Il revoyait encore et encore tous ces moments où il s'était senti seul, et celui où enfin, il l'avait été.

Il revoyait la mort de James et Lily, l'imaginait de plus en plus horrible contact après contact, vague de tristesse après vague de tristesse. Il revoyait l'enterrement de Peter, dont on n'avait pu trouver qu'un seul minuscule doigt, et où il avait pleuré sincèrement celui qu'il n'avait jamais suffisamment considéré comme un ami lui semblait-il.

Oui, c'était pour ça qu'il n'y était pas allé, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ça qu'il avait refusé toutes ces années. Il ne supportait pas la vision d'Azkaban, de ces murs élevés jusqu'au ciel, de cette ombre menaçante sur l'eau trouble. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la présence des détraqueurs qui lui glaçaient l'âme. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface quand il avait presque réussi à les enfouir.

Ça n'était évidemment pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas revoir Sirius Black. Ça n'était évidemment pas parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction, peur de voir la violence qui pourrait couler dans ses veines à sa vue. Peur de voir à quel point la trahison de cet homme l'avait touché. Peur de devenir un être qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être. Il n'avait surtout pas peur de perdre le contrôle non, pas du tout, il avait appris à maîtriser sa force et ses sentiments maitenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait appris à faire la part des choses, à refouler la bête en lui pour qu'elle prenne le moins de place possible dans sa vie.

Non, ça n'était pas du tout parce qu'il avait entendu mille fois les rumeurs qui disaient que Black se sentait innocent. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il doutait de sa culpabilité, parce qu'il n'en doutait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il avait tué ses trois amis ainsi qu'une dizaine de moldus innocents, comment en douter ? Non, il ne doutait pas du tout de sa culpabilité, d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas été au procès, tout était joué d'avance.

Sirius n'était pas celui qu'il croyait et il ne comptait pas retomber dans un espoir stérile qui finirait par le détruire plus sûrement encore que ne l'avait fait sa trahison. Il ne comptait surtout pas croire qu'il ait pu être manipulé ou quelque chose dans ce goût, de toute façon, qui aurait pu faire ça, il ne voyait personne. Non, Sirius avait été déclaré coupable. Et il l'était. Et jamais Remus ne reviendrait sur cette affirmation, il y croyait dur comme fer. Et c'était uniquement à cause des détraqueurs qu'il n'allait pas à Azkaban. Pas du tout parce qu'il avait peur de se retrouver face à celui qui avait un jour été son ami et qui devait être bien changé à présent.

De toute façon, il s'était évadé, la question ne se posait plus. Et quelque part dans sa mauvaise foi manifeste, Remus se disait que si tel était le cas, alors c'était parce qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment en son innocence, sinon il aurait laissé la justice magique agir, elle aurait su le libérer.

Non, c'était les détraqueurs qui l'en empêchaient, et puis de toute façon, il n'y aurait eu aucun intérêt à revoir celui qui avait brisé votre vie, n'est-ce pas ? Même pas pour contempler sa déchéance à son tour, ça n'était pas du tout son genre, même pas pour lui crier sa colère, la rage qui lui prenait les tripes quand il y pensait, la douleur qui l'étreignait des années encore après et sa vie qu'il avait vue réduite à un champ de ruines. Non, ça n'avait de toute façon aucun intérêt d'y aller et il n'avait personne à aller voir. Pas la peine de souffrir pour se prouver quelque chose d'idiot.

Ces créatures étaient vraiment les pires qu'il puisse exister, et il ne comprenait même pas comment on avait pu les laisser agir de telle sorte. Heureusement que le ministère les encadraient. Rectification. Heureusement que le ministère cherchait à les encadrer. Parce que d'après ce qu'il avait vu cette année, ça n'était pas tout à fait ça. Il faudrait absolument qu'il pense à inclure un cours sur eux cette année dans son programme, c'était important. Il fallait que les élèves soient préparés.


	5. Enseignement

**E COMME… ENSEIGNEMENT**

Quand tous les autres cherchaient leur orientation après Poudlard, Remus avait longuement hésité. Après tout, à quoi cela servirait-il de faire des études alors que personne ne voudrait l'embaucher après ?

Il allait perdre trois ou cinq ans de sa vie, se croire comme les autres, à suivre les mêmes cours qu'eux, sans jamais pouvoir atteindre ses rêves comme eux. Il allait les côtoyer, parler projets avec eux, essayer de cacher sa lycanthropie parce qu'avec un peu de chance, personne ne le connaissait déjà, et puis finalement, l'un d'entre eux comprendrait, ou il laisserait échapper un indice qui n'aurait jamais dû être découvert.

Il serait alors rejeté, peut-être même son université déciderait-elle de lui fermer les portes, par sécurité. Il n'aurait pas son diplôme et finirait à la rue, comme si de rien n'était, sans aucun sou en poche. Il aurait tout dilapidé dans le loyer d'un petit studio avec une cave, dans les quelques livres qu'il aurait achetés, le verre qu'il aurait voulu voir avec les autres pour s'intégrer.

Au final, il perdrait tout ce qu'il avait essayé de construire, il piétinerait un peu plus le peu de confiance en lui qu'il avait, ses dernières illusions. Non, ça ne servait à rien de se chercher un avenir. C'était se construire un espoir pour mieux l'écrabouiller ensuite. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce que Lily veuille avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

La jeune femme s'était douté qu'il broyait du noir à cause de leur orientation. Il arborait une mine renfrognée à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. Et Merlin savait qu'il l'était un certain nombre de fois. James et Sirius étaient impatients tous les deux de commencer leur formation d'auror. Ils allaient être dans la même section et Lily se lamentait déjà du grabuge qu'ils allaient faire. Elle les avait confiés à la garde de Franck et Alice qui voulaient eu aussi intégrer cette branche et voulait elle-même entamer une formation de médicomage et Peter hésitait encore entre une formation d'herboriste et une entrée au Ministère de la magie.

A chaque fois, le jeune lycanthrope faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs, et se taisait. Il évitait au maximum de parler de ses envies pour l'année suivante et dans le cas où il n'y arrivait pas, il brodait sur ses hésitations entre plusieurs branches. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas marché avec Lily. Elle avait vite compris son petit manège et l'avait menacé de la baguette pour qu'il avoue tout. Avec un air abasourdi, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé à devenir chercheur.

La lycanthropie était une transformation, une métamorphose plus puissante encore que celle qui changeait un homme en animagus mais la jeune femme était certaine qu'il était possible de faire des recherches quant au processus de transformation pour obtenir de meilleurs traitements et notamment des potions pour l'empêcher, ou réduire son importance. Elle avait promis de consacrer une partie de ses études à chercher des moyens de l'aider, en même temps qu'elle voulait être pédiatromage.

Remus l'avait regardée, ébahi. Jamais il n'avait pensé à ce genre de formation auparavant. Enfin il fallait encore qu'on veuille de lui. Ça n'était pas parce qu'on étudiait les lycanthropes qu'on avait tellement envie d'un cobaye dans l'équipe. Et puis ça n'intéressait pas grand monde, personne n'allait allouer d'argent pour ses recherches et ça n'était pas lui qui pourrait les financer. C'était une bonne idée mais perdue d'avance, comme toutes les autres, avait-il fait en haussant des épaules.

Les années avaient finalement passé, et la bête était trop présente pour qu'il puisse entamer quoi que ce soit. Et puis Lily n'était plus là pour l'encourager, Peter et James non plus. Sirius était en prison pour ses crimes abominables et il ne lui restait aucune motivation. Alors quand il avait reçu cette proposition de la part de Dumbledore, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. On lui proposait un poste, de professeur, à lui. On lui demandait d'enseigner à des enfants tout ce qu'il savait sur les forces du mal, pour qu'ils puissent s'en protéger.

Plus que nul autre, cette mission faisait écho en lui, elle le transportait et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'accepter aussitôt. C'était une trop belle opportunité, une seconde chance qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir. On lui proposait de retourner dans le seul endroit où il n'avait jamais été chez lui. Le seul endroit dans lequel il se soit senti si bien.

Au milieu de ses classes d'élèves, il se sentait bien, dans son élément. Bien sûr, il avait toujours peur que son secret soit révélé, surtout avec Severus qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil sa nomination, mais il était heureux. Il était à l'aise pour expliquer les propriétés de chacune des créatures magiques qu'ils étudiaient, pour proposer des travaux pratiques aux étudiants afin que ses cours soient les plus intéressants.

Il savait que sa tenue n'était pas la plus propre et qu'il n'avait pas une grande expérience en matière d'enseignement mais il se rendait compte que c'était exactement ce qui lui convenait. Il était bien ici, il avait trouvé sa place, et il ne remercierait jamais assez le Directeur de la lui avoir montrée.

C'était une chance inespérée que ce poste soit justement disponible pour lui. Il savait qu'on parlait d'une malédiction mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y croyait plus, il était bien placé pour savoir que rien n'était vraiment dû au hasard. Et il connaissait la pire des malédictions. Il n'avait pas peur. Ce poste était à lui. Il espérait bien que cela dure encore longtemps.


	6. Farce

**F COMME… FARCE**

Il faisait déjà nuit. Le ciel était sombre, nuageux. Cela n'empêchait pas la lune de briller pleinement, et de répandre son aura sur l'ensemble du monde nocturne. Les hiboux de la volière de Poudlard hululaient. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient de vie.

Pour n'importe quel sorcier, ces nuits sont magnifiques. La pleine lune confère une atmosphère particulière aux lieux. La silhouette du château se découpe sur l'herbe folle du parc. Certains élèves pourraient en profiter pour sortir, profiter de la luminosité particulière. Le couvre-feu n'est pas toujours une barrière suffisante, surtout pour les plus perturbateurs et aventuriers. La forêt interdite en attire un certain nombre, malgré les rumeurs de créatures dangereuses : loup-garou, centaures, licornes possiblement affolées par leur présence, et créatures nocturnes dont on ne parle même pas.

Mais ça, c'était l'opinion du commun des sorciers. Remus, lui, rêvait de ne pas avoir à sortir ce soir. Il rêvait de rester dans son lit, paisiblement endormi, récupérant le sommeil déjà en retard qu'il avait accumulé. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester à l'intérieur, comme les autres n'avaient pas le droit de sortir. Chaque mois, il redoutait ces trois nuits. Chaque mois, elles le répugnaient. Il en était venu, au fil des années, à haïr cette énorme sphère jaune clair qui exhibait son pouvoir tous les vingt-neuf jours.

Ce soir, comme les autres fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Encore habillé, il se glissa hors de son lit, pour rejoindre le professeur McGonagall qui l'attendait dans la Salle Commune. Elle lui sourit tristement, son chapeau légèrement de travers et une large étole écossaise sur les épaules. Elle allait sans doute se coucher juste après l'avoir conduit. Il s'en voulait aussi de la faire rester éveillée aussi tard chaque nuit.

Ils passèrent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci commença à gronder le garçon qui s'en allait des dortoirs en pleine nuit, après le couvre-feu, quand elle vit le professeur qui l'accompagnait. Elle se tut alors, et prit un air inquiet, n'osant rien demander. Ils traversèrent le château, descendirent les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, en silence, pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants du château. Personne ne devait jamais savoir ce qui se passait trois nuits par mois depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Enfin… personne à part James, Sirius et Peter. Eux l'avaient finalement appris. Mais ils savaient garder son secret. Ils avaient même réussi à se transformer en animagus, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible avant qu'ils ne lui montrent leurs formes animales. C'était incroyable. Ils avaient fait ça pour lui.

Ce soir encore ils allaient le rejoindre. Ce soir encore, il allait avoir peur pour eux, leur déconseiller de venir une fois qu'ils seraient déjà là parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi avant. Une fois encore, il se dirait qu'il avait une chance incroyable de les avoir. Qu'il ne la méritait sans doute pas. Et qu'il fallait qu'il garde conscience le plus possible pour contrôler la bête, l'empêcher de les approcher et de les blesser.

Malgré tout, il devait avouer qu'il aimait les avoir auprès de lui. Ils acceptaient la bête. Ils acceptaient sa différence. Et mieux, ils en riaient, ils riaient du monstre, de son petit problème de fourrure comme disait toujours James. Ils s'amusaient avec lui, sous leur forme animale, même si Peter avait souvent peur de se faire écraser, malgré toute leur attention.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés que quand le professeur lui mit la main sur l'épaule, arrivés devant le saule cogneur. Là, elle stoppa celui-ci et le laissa entrer dans le tunnel qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Seul.

Après, tout fut flou dans sa tête. Il s'était déshabillé dans un coin de la pièce, pour ne pas abîmer ses vêtements, il n'en avait pas tant que ça. Il avait senti la lune prendre enfin ses droits sur son corps. Il était tombé, lui semblait-il. Il s'était tordu dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur de la transformation. Il avait hurlé aussi. Ça n'était pas grave, personne ne l'entendait vraiment, et même si c'était le cas, il était le fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante.

Puis tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Le monstre avait totalement pris le contrôle. Il avait cassé encore quelques chaises, s'était griffé, entaillé le torse et la hanche. L'odeur du sang l'excitait encore plus et il avait trébuché contre des débris de table, criant de douleur. Il courait entre les murs, furieux d'être en cage. Un homme s'approchait. Avec une souris. Non, un rat. Et un autre homme également. Non, deux. Deux ? Ça n'était pas normal, si ? Quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait que ça n'était pas normal, et qu'il devait se maîtriser. Sa conscience humaine, sans doute. Elle l'embêtait tiens. Il l'écrasait. Elle n'avait qu'à rester à sa place.

Cette personne en plus, cet humain, un garçon s'il reniflait bien, puait la transpiration, l'inquiétude, et la méchanceté. La jalousie, aussi. Ça n'était pas les sentiments les plus agréables, mais ça lui allait bien. Il n'était sans doute pas très enveloppé, mais il pourrait bien grignoter quelque chose. Et sentir enfin le sang dévaler sa gorge. C'était tentant. Vraiment enivrant.

Il inspira profondément. Banda ses muscles. Avant de bondir vers l'entrée de cet endroit dans lequel il détestait être enfermé. Il avait déjà essayé de s'en échappé une fois, il s'était pris des branches en plein ventre, il avait eu une côte cassée. Après, le rat l'avait fait sortir et il avait joué avec le chien dans la forêt. Ils s'étaient battus, il avait pu exercer ses griffes, même si quelque chose l'empêchait de tuer l'animal. Un sentiment qui l'étreignait, et qu'il était étonné de recevoir à chaque fois. Presque apeuré.

Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'était pas la même chose. Cette fois-ci, le garçon qu'il sentait n'était pas connu, ça n'était pas un ami, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'appel du sang. Il bondit hors de la pièce, s'engouffra dans le passage, la bave aux lèvres, le souffle court, grognant.

Un corps bondit contre lui. Le cerf. Il le poussa sur le côté. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer maintenant. Ça n'était pas le moment. Il voulait manger. Déchirer. Lacérer. Dévorer. Il l'entendit couiner. Revenir à la charge. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas jouer ! Qu'il s'en aille, il lui bouchait le passage.

Il se disputa un moment avec, devenant presque méchant. Il ne retenait pas coups de griffes et de crocs, entamant parfois le flan du cerf qui l'ennuyait prodigieusement. Il commençait à perdre patience. Son déjeuner n'attendait pas. Il avait faim de cette chair à quelques pas. Soudain, le cerf se décala et il se précipita enfin avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il glapit de dépit. Voilà. Elle était partie. Enfuie. Il sentait à peine les restes de ses effluves. Il venait de perdre sa proie. C'était malin tiens. Le cerf n'était vraiment qu'un imbécile.

Deux jours plus tard, quand il reprit connaissance, Remus ne se souvenait que très peu de ce qui s'était passé. Cela lui revenait par bribes. Quelque chose de grave avait failli se produire. Il en aurait mis sa baguette au chaudron. Alors quand Sirius lui avoua ce qui avait failli se produire, il resta tétanisé. Cette farce n'était pas du tout à son goût. Et il aurait pu tuer Severus !

Il aurait eu sa mort sur la conscience pendant des années. Il aurait été renvoyé. On aurait peut-être découvert qu'ils étaient des animagus, il savait à présent qu'il était un loup-garou. C'était une catastrophe. Ils avaient échappé de peu à un vrai désastre. Heureusement que James avait été là.


	7. Gryffondor

**G COMME… GRYFFONDOR**

« Monsieur Remus Lupin. » scanda d'une voix forte le professeur McGonagall.

Le petit garçon sursauta. A lui. C'était à lui. James le poussa en avant avec un clin d'œil. Il le regarda, peu rassuré, avant de s'approcher, fendant la masse des élèves qui attendaient encore leur tour.

« Asseyez-vous sur le tabouret. » lui dit la sous-directrice, plus doucement.

Elle était aussi la responsable de la maison Gryffondor. Elle le leur avait dit avec un petit sourire sur le parvis de l'école, avant qu'ils n'entrent tous dans la Grande Salle en passant par les gigantesques portes d'entrée du château. Il avait bien essayé de lever la tête pour estimer la hauteur mais il avait trébuché contre une marche, se rattrapant involontairement à un Sirius mécontent d'être bousculé, et se tordant le cou au passage.

Cet endroit l'impressionnait vraiment. Et être là, au milieu de tout le monde, centre des attentions, ça n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude, déjà, il ne voyait pas souvent autant de monde. il n'était pas allé à l'école depuis très longtemps et les seules réunions de famille qu'ils faisaient se limitaient à quelques invités : ses parents, lui-même évidemment, son oncle solitaire Octavus, qui ne décrochait pas un mot, sa grand-mère maternelle qui lui offrait toujours des cadeaux désuets et à côté de la plaque (au moins, elle en offrait, et puis c'était pas de sa faute, elle était à moitié sénile depuis que son mari était mort), et une cousine éloignée de son père, un peu dingo, qui lui plantait deux baisers sur chaque joue à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, s'exclamant qu'il était adorablement mignon, et qui ne devait pas avoir une bonne vue pour dire ça avec toutes ses cicatrices.

Il s'assit maladroitement sur le tabouret, priant pour ne pas en tomber, et attendit qu'on mette le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il chercha du regard le directeur Albus Dumbledore, qui lui adressa un regard confiant. Enfin, s'il interprétait bien. Si ça se trouve, c'était un regard désespéré. Ou un regard de pitié. L'air de dire « mon pauvre bonhomme, je t'ai pris parce que tu es sur ma liste et que je suis généreux mais faut pas croire, je ne suis pas le Père Merlin ».

« _A quoi penses-tu ?_ »

Il sursauta. Il rêvait où un chapeau était en train de lui parler ? Un vieux chapeau pointu, tout rapiécé, bien mal en point. Un vieux chapeau noir de sorcier. Qui allait déjà décider dans quelle maison il irait. Il fallait être fou pour y croire. Vraiment dingue. Il savait bien que la magie faisait des miracles, mais tout de même.

« _Non, je ne suis pas fou, et toi non plus. Maintenant, dis-moi, dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller ?_ »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Pas Serpentard, ils vont se moquer de moi. Je crois que j'aimerais bien être avec Sirius. Mais sinon ce n'est pas grave hein, je veux bien aller partout ! » S'affola-t-il.

Il n'était pas question de dire une mauvaise réponse. Et si jamais on le fichait dehors parce qu'il n'avait pas su dans quelle maison le choixpeau comptait l'envoyer ? Et si jamais on disait qu'il s'était mal comporté en demandant à être dans une maison en particulier et en rejetant les autres ? Ou pire, si le choixpeau lui disait qu'il ne correspondait à aucune maison et qu'il ne pouvait pas le répartir ? Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la maison avec ses parents, pas après avoir découvert Poudlard !

« _Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te renvoyer chez toi. Et je ne me trompe jamais. Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien sûr de toi, comme garçon… Cela correspond assez à la maison Poufsouffle. Pourtant, je vois aussi beaucoup de courage, des difficultés que tu arrives cependant à surmonter, et une certaine loyauté. Tu as un cœur généreux, et je dirais même que tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Travailleur oui, studieux aussi, mais surtout désireux de faire tes preuves, et de te faire accepter… GRYFFONDOR !_ »

Abasourdi, Remus resta quelques secondes assis sur son tabouret, bouche bée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile à se tenir comme ça devant tout le monde. il se leva alors rapidement avant de se diriger automatiquement vers la table des rouge et or qui l'accueillirent dans de grands éclats de voix, et s'assit aux côtés de Sirius, tout content de le voir.

« J'espère que James et Peter vont venir avec nous aussi ! Imagine, ça serait trop bien ! » Lui cria-t-il à l'oreille alors que le prochain élève – Jack Lutinos – était appelé.

Il hocha la tête, n'osant encore pas y croire. Gryffondor. La maison que James lui avait dépeinte comme étant celle des courageux, celle des braves, des forts et des généreux, celle des loyaux. Serait-il à la hauteur ? Le choixpeau ne s'était-il pas trompé ?


End file.
